La caída del Königreich Preußen
by Isabellag9705
Summary: Su cuerpo se sentía más ligero que una pluma, podía dejar que el viento lo llevara a cualquier sitio que desease, después de todo, nada importaba ya. Así fue como la nación de la feroz y temible águila negra, cerró sus ojos.


Holis! n.n aquí les traigo una nueva historia y vaya vaya, de hetalia, hace tanto que lo tenía abandonado vale :v

Les contaré un poco de que vino esta idea, verán, en el fandom siempre andan circulando fics de la disolución de nuestro amado prusiano, pero no sé si se han dado cuenta que siempre un país tiene que ser el precursor de la decisión de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, normalmente ponen que es Rusia (cosa que enserio me molesta porque yo no lo veo como una mala persona), aunque esto puede variar de acuerdo a lo que quiera el autor, a veces es Iggy, América o hasta Francia. Pero siempre que terminaba de leerlas me preguntaba… ¿Las decisiones de ese tipo no le corresponden a los jefes de ellos?, y así fue que se me ocurrió esta idea y es la planteo en mi fic porque para mí, los que disolvieron a Prusia fueron los líderes de los aliados (claro si consideramos que el universo de hetalia exista).

Bueno espero que les guste n.n

 **Advertencias:** muerte de personaje (¿?), figuras y temas políticos, uso de nombres humanos.

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al Lord Hima-papa ;)

* * *

 **La caída del** **Königreich Preußen** **.**

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte y otro día recién comenzaba para los habitantes de Inglaterra; la gente iba a sus trabajos y los niños a sus escuelas, parecía ser solo otro día cotidiano para los ingleses, más no podían ignorar los vestigios que quedaron de esa atroz guerra, no era un cruel producto de su imaginación; no al menos con las edificaciones destruidas por las bombas alemanas y algunos escombros todavía esparcidos en las calles, por más que la gente lo deseara olvidar las pruebas estaban allí, a su alrededor.

Dos años habían ocurrido de la última guerra; Inglaterra, al igual que muchas otras naciones, se encontraba en el período pos-guerra; período en donde se organizaban las reconstrucciones, se llevaban a cabo las reparticiones del territorio de los países derrotados, los castigos y compensaciones que tenían que pagar, y eso era lo que más temía el representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte.

Este se encontraba al frente del ventanal de su casa mientras era espectador del día a día de sus londinenses; suspiros escapaban a cada momento de sus labios, su preocupación era tal que había dejado su té olvidado en la mesa hace más de una hora, y quién lo conociera lo suficiente sabía que esto era casi un sacrilegio para el rubio.

Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy angustiado con toda esta situación, era bien sabido que a lo largo de la historia los países ganadores elijan el castigo de los perdedores; casi siempre se trataba de la reducción de sus territorios y una elevada suma de dinero para las reparaciones; sin embargo esta no fue cualquier guerra, había sido en la que más había corrido sangre hasta ahora; por lo tanto los líderes de los aliados habían decidido poner castigos mucho más severos para que esta tragedia no se volviera a repetir.

Los tres países conformados por el eje ya estaban pagando por ello, en su opinión no de la mejor manera; Alemania dividido y Japón en coma por las dos bombas nucleares no era el final de ensueño que se había imaginado.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era Prusia; su primer ministro, Winston Churchill, le echó la culpa de las dos guerras mundiales a los hombros del albino, lo cual en muchos aspectos era injusto y por demás incompresible.

Desde el 1943, Churchill hablaba de que el verdadero enemigo es Prusia, o que en realidad, era el espíritu militarista prusiano que poco a poco fue heredando Alemania. Es por eso que su jefe estaba más que decidido a erradicarlo por completo, en otras palabras, disolverlo para condenarlo a una muerte segura.

La disolución era un tema algo tabú entre las naciones, pero eso no quería decir que no estuvieran familiarizados con el término. Sin embargo nunca han visto la muerte de uno de ellos, y no, no ansiaban hacerlo tampoco.

Personalmente había tenido sus momentos de cercanía con Prusia, después de todo fueron aliados en muchas ocasiones; e incluso a veces salían a cualquier bar y bebían hasta el amanecer o hasta que el dueño se hartara de sus gritos y los echara a patadas, lo que pasara primero. Sin duda no podía dejar que muriera.

Así que tomó su abrigo y rápidamente se dirigió al Parlamento Inglés, era una suerte que solo quedara a unas pocas cuadras de su casa. Cuando llegó, preguntó por el primer ministro, a lo que la secretaria de turno, lo dejó pasar enseguida; al estar frente a la puerta con la placa dorada dio un largo suspiro antes de mentalizarse y tocar.

-Adelante- el rubio entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Con permiso- al estar dentro observó que Churchill se encontraba sentado de espaldas, y como no, fumando su muy preciada pipa. Este se giró para ver quién había entrado a su oficina.

-Ah, Arthur, ven siéntate ¿Qué necesitas?- cuestionó su jefe con gesto amistoso. La nación hizo lo recomendado, sentándose frente al hombre.

-Quería hablar con usted señor

El hombre le dio una calada a su pipa instándolo a continuar.

-De Prusia… - Churchill bajó lentamente su pipa, ya sabiendo a donde quería llegar su nación.

-Arthur… si la memoria no me falla, y te aseguro que no es así, ya habíamos discutido de este tema varias veces y te había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que no cambiaré de opinión- el rubio suspiró.

-Todavía me gustaría que replanteara su decisión; quiero recordarle que se trata de la vida de una nación, y miles de prusianos se verían involucrados perdiendo su identidad…

-¿Entonces piensas que no merece ningún tipo de castigo?- cuestionó el hombre mayor alzando una ceja; Arthur tuvo que contenerse para no chasquear la lengua.

-Nunca insinué eso señor, pero creo que hay mejores castigos que no involucren la vida de Prusia o sus ciudadanos.

-Me parece el castigo perfecto después de todas las muertes que causó esta guerra.

-… Por favor reconsidérelo, si la disolución se hace oficial… él morirá

Churchill le dio otra calada a su pipa mirando hacia un lugar indefinido en la habitación. -Un pequeño sacrificio en comparación con todas las vidas que se perdieron en la guerra.

Esta vez el rubio no pudo evitar rodar los ojos- Prusia no tuvo la culpa de la segunda guerra.

-Oh sí que la tuvo, si no hubiese sido por espíritu militarista prusiano que los alemanes heredaron no hubiera ocurrido toda esta catástrofe.

-No estoy de acuerdo - el hombre le dio a su nación una larga mirada antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué más pruebas necesitas Arthur?, ¿No te bastó con lo que encontraron los soviéticos en el búnker de Hitler?

El rubio dio un largo suspiro mientras se pellizcaba el entrecejo con impaciencia- Solo porque hayan encontrado un cuadro de Federico II de Prusia y se note a kilómetros que lo idolatraba no quiere decir que la culpa la tenga la nación en cuestión.

-¿Entonces para ti quién tiene la culpa?

-Pienso que todos tenemos culpa en esta guerra, es verdad que Alemania fue quien la inició… pero todos los aliados contribuimos a matar a personas inocentes, tenemos tanta culpa como ellos, no puede quedar impune, pero a la final la nación tiene que obedecer a su jefe y someterse a su voluntad; esta discusión es la prueba más clara de ello.

Churchill dio un largo suspiro mientras se reclinaba en su asiento- Puedo entenderlo Arthur; sé perfectamente que las representaciones de Alemania y Prusia probablemente ni siquiera querían esta guerra, pero no puedo arriesgarnos a tener otra.

-Nadie puede asegurar que no ocurrirá otra guerra.

El anciano dio un golpe a la mesa causando que Inglaterra diera un pequeño salto en su silla. -¡Yo me aseguraré de eso! ¡No voy a permitir que otra guerra como esta ocurra, no mientras viva!

-¿Y según usted matando a Prusia es cómo lo va a lograr?- cuestionó la nación sarcásticamente.

-Tenemos que acabar con Prusia desde la raíz; solo así evitaremos que el sentimiento nacionalista se expanda.

-Señor eso no…

Churchill movió negativamente la cabeza- No Arthur, el presidente de los Estados Unidos y Francia están de acuerdo conmigo; Prusia será disuelto oficialmente en dos semanas, ya no hay nada que hacer, lo siento.

Un sentimiento de rabia y frustración estaba empezando a correr por sus venas, antes de que se diera cuenta golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que tiró algunos objetos del hombre mayor al suelo; no fue su intención inicial pero no se arrepintió de ello.

-¡Bloody hell! ¡Esto es casi tan malo como el desembarco de Galípoli en el 15!

El anciano dio un respingo en su asiento, nunca le había tocado ver al rubio tan enfadado y debía admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que le daba algo de terror verle en aquel estado, por eso le dejó pasar el que haya tirado algunos de sus objetos y siquiera hiciera mención de su mayor fracaso político que le costó su puesto como Primer Lord del Almirantazgo en aquel entonces.

-Lo siento Arthur, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer- este respiró profundamente en un intento por serenarse pero a simple vista se podía notar que no estaba muy calmado; temblaba y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

Antes de que Churchill pudiera seguir enviando falsas palabras de consuelo a su nación, este se le adelantó.

-Entonces ya no hay nada que me retenga de estar aquí, con su permiso- hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió de la oficina a toda prisa.

Dejó el edificio gubernamental sin detenerse y sin mirar atrás, tropezando con algunas personas en el camino pero era lo que menos le importaba.

Sentía como la impotencia recorría cada parte de su ser, no podía hacer nada por Prusia, nada, ya la decisión había sido tomada por su jefe y creía fervientemente que la razón de cómo había llegado a convencer al presidente de los Estados Unidos, es que estaba nuevo en el cargo y lo último que quisiera es llevarle la contraria a Churchill que ahora parecía tomar el liderazgo de los aliados, lo mismo pasaba con el presidente de Francia. No había mencionado a Stalin porque quedaba más que claro que está de acuerdo con la disolución por su temible aversión a los prusianos.

Caminó hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, irónicamente era así como se sentía; sin salida, sin poder encontrar una solución al problema, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable al saber que le arrebataría el hermano mayor a Ludwig. Los mismos Francis y Alfred se deben de estar sintiendo como él en estos momentos, después de todo, siempre fueron cercanos al albino.

Como todos los demás, a Arthur solo le quedaba esperar a que llegara el día.

* * *

El fatídico día llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de nadie, un 25 de febrero para ser más exactos.

Todo se encontraba listo; el lugar, uno de los edificios nazis que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a los bombardeos sería la sede de dicha reunión. Se encontraban en la "Sala del veredicto" como la habían denominado; los principales países que conformaban el grupo de los aliados; Francia y su presidente, Estados Unidos y su jefe, Harry Truman, al lado. Al frente de todo Winston Churchill con la nación de Inglaterra un poco mas atrás.

El ruido que produjo la puerta principal al abrirse hizo girar la cabeza de todos los presentes, solo para darse cuenta de que habían llegado finalmente Joseph Stalin con la Unión Soviética detrás. El primero se detuvo a saludar amistosamente a sus compañeros aliados mientras que la nación decidió ocupar un asiento en lo más alto de las gradas.

Rusia evaluó la sala y a cada una de las personas en ella; solo los mandatarios parecían indiferentes al tema, sonriendo falsamente, convenciéndose de que estaban haciendo lo correcto para el mundo. En su escaneo llegó a intercambiar miradas con sus compañeros, era evidente que ninguno de los cuatro estaban allí porque quisieran pero tampoco tenían potestad para detener lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios mirando con impaciencia el reloj, no quería seguir prolongando el veredicto de Prusia innecesariamente; sonrió ante la ironía de que hasta él pensaría así.

También sabía por su propio jefe que planeaban terminar todo el papeleo relacionado a la división de Alemania ese mismo día.

Le molestaba estar allí; Prusia no se merecía esto, es verdad que no todo el tiempo de su larga historia juntos se llevaron bien, de hecho, muchas veces le molestaba su actitud, pero en secreto siempre lo admiró, un país fuerte que no le rendía cuentas a nadie, que no parecía temerle a nada, ni siquiera a sus propios jefes, era el ideal que quería alcanzar.

Y ahora se dirigía hacia una muerte segura, por alguna vez haber sido más fuerte que ellos; los líderes tenían miedo del demonio que alguna vez llegó a ser Prusia.

* * *

En lo más profundo del edificio, en una pequeña celda en donde solo estaba iluminado por un insignificante bombillo, se encontraba Prusia recostado contra la pared.

De repente un guardia golpeó la celda para llamar su atención.

-Así que… ya es la hora ¿Eh?- una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios. Se levantó del suelo, su cuerpo se sentía débil y flácido, los músculos le dolían por sentarse en una pésima posición.

Caminó con el guardia pisándole los talones por los estrechos pasillos, con cada pequeño paso que daba su corazón latía con fuerza haciendo que la simple tarea de respirar doliera.

Intentaba caminar lo más lento que le dieran sus piernas, como si esa acción pudiera retrasar lo inevitable. Recordó a esas personas que cuando están en peligro después suelen expresar la frase _"Ví mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos"._ Él siempre se había reído de aquello; bueno ahora estaba allí, tragándose sus palabras porque era lo estaba sintiendo; podía recordar cuando nació, lo solo que se llegó a sentir, cuando a causa de su apariencia los aldeanos le golpeaban, maltrataban y dejaban pasando hambre.

Cuando pasó sus días como caballero de la orden teutónica, las grandes batallas, las tardes tranquilas en la capilla, y gente que no tuvo miedo de él. Después cuando se convirtió en ducado y posteriormente en país, la alegría que sintió fue casi incomparable. Posteriormente las guerras en las que tuvo que estar para expandir y defender su territorio, los aliados, los enemigos, todo lo bueno y lo malo que conllevaba ser una nación.

Recordó cuando el viejo Fritz era su rey; fue el mejor que había pasado por ese trono; también no podía olvidar cuando nació su pequeño bruder Ludwig, estaba feliz de tener a alguien a su cuidado.

Una luz al final del pasillo le hizo prestar atención a su entorno para detenerse y casi retroceder, más sin embargo se contuvo y solo se quedó allí parado, a menos de unos metros de su inminente final.

No se arrepiente de absolutamente nada, puede que de lo único, es de no poder estar con su hermano en el momento más difícil de su vida, aunque sabe que estará bien, siempre ha sido un chico fuerte y él como su hermano mayor no podía estar más orgulloso. Retrocediendo a los recuerdos de la crianza que le implantó al rubio puede decir con certeza que no lo hizo nada mal.

El guardia a su lado empezó a taconear el suelo con su zapato en señal de impaciencia, más no lo obligó a caminar. Gilbert se dio ese momento para respirar y tener control completo de sus extremidades para dar, los que serían, sus últimos pasos con algo de dignidad; se cercioró de que su rostro no mostrara ninguna de las emociones que emanaba en su interior, en cambio colocó su ensayada sonrisa egocéntrica, así podía engañar al miedo dentro él.

Empujó la puerta de madera alertando de su presencia a las personas reunidas en la sala.

Sus pasos fueron firmes y contundentes, sin mostrar vacilación alguna, tanto en sus facciones como en su lenguaje corporal, no le daría el gusto a nadie de verlo débil. Se posicionó en el centro del jurado a lo que se permitió echar un vistazo rápido; como se esperaba se encontraban entre los presentes los principales países aliados con sus respectivos jefes, dio gracias al cielo que su hermano no se encontrara allí, sino estaba seguro que no lo soportaría tan bien como ahora y su máscara de altanería se caería a pedazos.

La sala se encontraba en un tenso silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar o hacer algún movimiento; se podría decir que se encontraban estupefactos de la actitud con la que llegó el albino, es como si estuviera diciéndoles _"¿No iban a matarme?, ¿Qué están esperando?"_

Eso hasta que un hombre se levantó de su asiento lentamente, aclarándose la garganta en el proceso- Ya que todos nos encontramos aquí creo que podríamos comenzar, lamentablemente disponemos de una agenda muy apretada.

Prusia observó al hombre hablando, esta era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, pero no podía tratarse de otro que el distinguido Primer Ministro del Reino Unido, el implacable Winston Churchill.

Ese hombre siempre había dado de que hablar, dentro y fuera de su país, especialmente conocido por su mano de hierro con sus enemigos y siempre dispuesto a hacer todos los sacrificios que le sean necesarios con tal de obtener la victoria. Gilbert no era tonto, sabía que gracias a Churchill fue que los líderes tomaron la decisión de disolverlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Míster Churchill; Estados Unidos puedes comenzar a leer el decreto y luego todos procederemos a firmar-dijo el presidente Truman; dicha nación no le quedó más remedio que acatar la orden, no se veía muy dispuesto a ello y se le notaba el aire de culpabilidad que lo rodeaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- **"Hoy día 25 de Febrero de 1947 en Berlín, Alemania; las naciones aliadas conformadas por el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, Los Estados Unidos de América, La República de Francia y la Unión de las Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas** …

Gilbert no se concentró en las palabras del rubio, su mente todavía estaban en sus memorias pasadas, apenas había notado que Alfred empezó a hablar.

- **"Por la presente se decreta la disolución de Prusia por ser principal influyente e inspiración del militarismo desde sus tiempos de reinado en 1701, del partido nazi, sus líderes y todo el pueblo alemán, además de ser un claro participante en esta guerra que costó un aproximado de 40 millones vidas humanas. Por todo lo nombrado, nosotros los aliados, declaramos oficialmente disuelto a Prusia como país y estado autónomo de Alemania."**

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala, eso hasta que, una vez más, Churchill lo quebrara.

-Ya es hora de firmar señores.

Los países estaban renuentes pero no le quedaron más que obedecer; uno por uno comenzó a firmar junto a su mandatario.

Una aguda punzada comenzó a hacerse presente en su pecho de Gilbert, cada vez más y más fuerte; le estaba costando una tarea tan simple como era el respirar, su cabeza también comenzaba a dar vueltas, se estaba sintiendo mareando.

 _¿Entonces así es como se siente desaparecer?-_ pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios, si iba a desaparecer lo haría con dignidad.

Los últimos en firmar fueron Joseph Stalin y la Unión Soviética; el hombre firmó sin contemplaciones, en cambio su nación primero le dio una mirada rápida a Prusia, sus ojos violetas se llegaron a conectar con los carmesí del albino antes de bajar la mirada, en un gesto de disculpas para así firmar con un suspiro.

En ese instante su vista se tornó borrosa, se sentía por demás enfermo; ya sus pulmones no respondían a sus comandos, lo mismo que sus piernas, eso hizo que irremediablemente la gravedad actuara sobre él y cayera al suelo con un ruido en seco, alarmando a los presentes.

Rápidamente escuchó que gritaron su nombre más su mente no le dio tiempo de registrar quién había sido, no sintió el golpe que se dio en la cabeza ni el suelo sobre el que estaba tendido; no, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero que una pluma, podía dejar que el viento lo llevara a cualquier sitio que desease, después de todo, nada importaba ya.

Así fue como la nación de la feroz y temible águila negra, cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Oscuridad; era todo lo que le rodeaba, no podía ver ni sentir nada más; lo único frío, vacío y un sentimiento de completa soledad se hacía presente; ¿Así es como terminaba todo para él? ¿Eso era la muerte? ¿En verdad se sentía así?

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no era como realmente lo imaginaba, pensaba que cuando muriera el viejo Fritz lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Claro que también tenía que reconocer la realidad y el peso de sus propias acciones, aunque había guardado una mínima esperanza de ser perdonado, pero al parecer terminaría de la forma que más odiaba, solo.

Y sí, era irónico, la persona que alardeaba de que estar solo es asombroso en verdad lo odiaba, por eso es que siempre tenía a Gilbird con él, nunca había podido admitir en voz alta esa debilidad, ni siquiera para sí mismo, hasta ahora.

Se preguntó por un momento si Germania y Sacro Imperio Romano también terminaron de esta manera, esperaba que no; no podía decir con certeza cuanto llevaba allí pero se sentía bastante solo y miserable; una profunda desesperación con algo de resignación; ya no había nada que hacer, su mente y alma quedarían atrapadas allí eternamente.

…

De repente algo en él se sintió diferente, todavía se encontraba en aquella oscuridad, pero podía sentir el control de su cuerpo volver y poco después comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba recostado en superficie muy blanda; a sus oídos no llegaba sonido alguno y no conseguía abrir los ojos porque los sentía muy pesados para siquiera intentarlo.

Optó por probar la movilidad de sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas lográndolo con éxito, después intentó por mover un poco sus pies, lo logró a medias, su cuerpo se encontraba en peso muerto.

-¿Gilbert?- cuestionó una voz masculina con inseguridad.

Pudo oír la voz llamándolo perfectamente, más aunque le parecía familiar, no le reconoció. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrir y cerrar su mano para indicarle a la otra persona que estaba escuchándolo.

-¡Oh mon Dieu Gilbert! ¡Estás consiente!- ya no tenía que ponerse a adivinar, reconocería ese acento francés donde fuera.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró, por fin, abrir los ojos; la luz del cuarto estaba tenue así que no le fue difícil observar su entorno; no perdió tiempo en averiguar donde estaba, en cambio fijó su mirada en la persona que tenía al lado.

-Fran… cis- el rubio le hizo una señal antes de salir de la habitación; regresó con un vaso de agua, justo lo que necesitaba la garganta del prusiano.

Fue cuando se terminó el vaso que pudo hablar- ¿Cuánto-

-Un día entero. Nos pusiste nerviosos- respondió Francis antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer la pregunta.

-Mmm… entiendo- pasaron unos segundos en silencio, el albino mirando el suelo en una profunda reflexión mientras Francis solo lo observaba, en eso Gilbert repuso- No, la verdad es que no entiendo nada, ¿Cómo demonios estoy vivo?

Haciéndose un espacio el rubio se sentó su lado en la cama- Nosotros tampoco estamos seguros, pero creemos que se debe a la unificación con tu hermano- explicó con voz suave y pausada.

-… ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora West y yo formamos un solo país?

El francés asintió- Lo importante es que estás vivo- dijo tratando de retener las lágrimas. Gilbert le pasó un brazo por el hombro y mostrando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Lo sé, ¡Él asombroso yo escapó de la muerte! ¡Ya no me iré a ninguna parte!- la particular y distinguida risa escandalosa salió de la boca del albino, seguidos de las más discretas del francés. Eso hasta que de repente adoptó una expresión seria.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?

Este pasó unos segundos sin saber si hablar o mantenerse callado.

-Francis…

Soltó un suspiro antes de dar las malas noticias-Los líderes al ver que ahora eres parte de Alemania, más concretamente de la parte del este, han decidido que te vayas a vivir con Rusia, dado que esa es la parte que le corresponde.

Gilbert dejó caer su sonrisa para procesar esta noticia. No odiaba especialmente a Iván, muchas veces no coincidían pero sabía bien que no es una mala persona, lo que si no le gustaba de esa decisión es que no podría estar con Ludwig y probablemente las comunicaciones que tendrían serían escasas y vigiladas; pero también podía sentir un dolor fantasma en el pecho, uno que no le dejaría olvidar por lo que pasó, lo que pudo haber pasado, lo que debería de haberle pasado y aún así la vida decidió darle una segunda oportunidad, reflexionando todo esto puede ser que este nuevo castigo no sea tan malo.

-Ya … supongo que no me queda de otra- dijo Gilbert después de lo que había parecido una eternidad.

Francia lo miró con incredulidad-¿Tú estás conforme?

El prusiano se hundió más en la cama-Yo diría más bien resignado, pero es mejor que estar muerto ¿No?

-En eso tienes toda la razón Mon ami.

* * *

¿Se asustaron verdad xD? ¿Creyeron que mataría a mi amado Prusia?, pues nop, más porque me vi una tira del manga en donde, después de su disolución, él vivía con Rusia y le mandaba cartas a su hermano y a Austria.

Ahora pasaré a contar algunos hechos históricos:

 **Los Aliados:** pueden que se extrañen de que no coloqué a China en todo esto y hay una explicación, en la segunda guerra mundial China era neutral, claro negociando por debajo de la mesa con los aliados, pero oficialmente era neutral, nunca entendí porque Hiramuya decidió ponerlo como parte de los aliados, pero me basé en la historia para hacer este fic.

 **Winston Churchill:** El distinguido primer ministro del Reino unido no era muy simpatizante de los prusianos y si es cierto que este hombre mencionaba a cada rato a Prusia como si fuera la causa de todos los males, se nota mi amor por él verdad? xD *sarcasmo*

 **Joseph Stalin** : Él tampoco simpatizaba con los prusianos, hizo una gran propaganda por todo su país para incentivar la rabia y odio a sus soldados, más adelante cuando hicieron el recorrido para llegar a Berlín por el este, tuvieron que pasar por Prusia Oriental; allí ocurrió lo que se llama el **Genocidio Prusiano** , donde, como su nombre lo indica, fue un asesinato masivo de miles de prusianos, la mayoría civiles, a manos de los rusos. (en mi cabeza pienso que Iván no hubiera querido asesinar a nadie pero tiene que si o si seguir las órdenes de su jefe)

 **Harry Truman y el (sin nombre) presidente de Francia:** ok, no me puse a investigar de estos personajes porque me dio flojera, pero pienso que le seguirían la corriente a Churchill, al menos, con este tema; ya que era el único que se ponía a culpar a Prusia de todos los males del mundo, bueno, aparte de Stalin, pero a ese nadie le noticeaba :v

 **Desembarco de Galípoli** : Lo que mencionó Iggy ocurrió en la primera guerra mundial, cuando Churchill era Primer Lord del Almirantazgo (que nombrecito) y es que los aliados en ese entonces, debían de llegar a la capital del Imperio Otomano (Turquía para los amigos :v), para llevarle armamento a su aliado, Rusia y para eso debían desembarcar en la tan mencionada Galípoli; nuestro hombre de la pipa fue el que ideó este estrategia, más sus compañeros estaban muy inseguros al respecto ya que era un plan altamente riesgoso, a la final resultó que las armas y recursos nunca le llegaron a Rusia y quedaron flotando en el mar con miles de cuerpos de Británicos y Franceses. Por esto se le retiró de su cargo y hasta le apodaron como "El carnicero de Galípoli"

 **Disolución de Prusia en 1947:** Esto si ya es más complejo de explicar; básicamente la razón por la que los aliados decidieron disolver a Prusia, fue por lo mencionado en la historia, los rusos llegaron al búnker de Hitler (y eso sin tocar la puerta primero), encontrando muchas cosas que demostraban la idolatría que profanaba hacia Federico II de Prusia; encontraron cuadros, documentos y demás cosas. Es por eso que los aliados decidieron tomar tal decisión, aunque para mí ese motivo nunca me quedó totalmente claro y tampoco es que pude conseguir mucha información.

 **Federico II de Prusia:** fue un rey de Prusia muy bueno que llevó a este reino a ser uno de los mejores de Europa para aquella época, además que en el canon de la serie Gilbert lo llama "El viejo Frizt" y le tiene mucho cariño y respeto.

 **El Águila Negra:** este animal en especial era el emblema del escudo prusiano por excelencia y en la serie es representado por Gilbird.

Aprendiendo con Isabella xD.

Bueno esto ha sido todo, si me equivoqué en algún hecho histórico o alguna falta ortografica pido disculpas de antemano :c

Y si les gustó déjenmelo saber, prometo responder a sus comentarios n.n

Nos leeremos.


End file.
